The present invention discloses the preparation and the use in brittle thermoplastic polymer matrices of block copolymers obtained by controlled radical polymerization in the presence of stable nitroxides, the materials thus obtained exhibiting improved properties of impact strength.
Impact-resistant thermoplastic resins are conventionally obtained by hot blending an impact-reinforcing additive, resulting from the stages of coagulating, dehydrating and drying an elastomer latex, with the particles of the “hard” polymer or thermoplastic resin, which results in what is known as an alloy, from which it is possible to obtain articles shaped by extrusion, injection molding or compression.